Pink Elephants Preview
by ILive4Irony417
Summary: Since today is Naruto's birthday, and the story isn't done, I'm putting up a little preview. Happy birthday Naruto!


At the girls' sleepover they decided that they everyone needed a fun day to get rid of the previous day's negativity. Currently they were all in the main lobby trying to figure out who's cars they were going to take to go rollar skating. They were going to go ice skating but they all decided against it when they realized how dangerous that could prove with some of the more clutzy members of their group of friends. There were forty of them and most of them had their own cars, but it was agreed that it would be a waste of gas if they all took their own cars if they were going to the same place anyways.

"I have a van; we should take mine since it can fit more people." Sakura stated to the group.

Her statement was met with hums of approval.

"Okay, that covers seven of us. I think we should take Juugo's too, since he also has a van."

There were more hums of agreement with Karin's statement.

"We should take Neji's car so he can drive Lee."

No one opposed Kiba's idea.

"I had my car cleaned yesterday, so we can use mine."

"It's a god thing that you did. Marina and I were talking about how musky your car smelled on the ride back last night," Deidera looked at Kisame,whose eyes were wide, "The funny thing is, it didn't smell like that on the way to the club, right Danna?"

Sasori nodded his head to confirm his boyfriend's thoughts. By the time Marinabelle started to mention white stains in the car that had to have appeared while they were at the club, the entire group pretty much figured out what she and the blond were alluding to. Not one of them laughed when Kisame started to blush, and no one commented on the slightly pinkish tone that consumed Itatchi's face. They were smirking, of course, but they knew that Marinabelle and Deidera set this up for something, and they weren't going to ruin their fun.

"Oh well, I guess that's a mystery that we aren't going to solve," Marina sighed, "So we're going to use Kisame's car. I think we should use Ayu and Airi's car; it's really nice."

The twin's nodded their heads in approval. They didn't get to drive their car much, so this was the perfect chance.

"I wanna ride in the Puppet-mobile! Kankuro doesn't pull his weight in group stuff, so he should soooooo drive!"

The group smiled at the thought of Kankuro's car. He had gotten it the year prior when he turned 16. It was a surprise from his uncle, and Kiba had been very generous in offerring his services to customize the gift before giving it to Kankuro. Sasori, being the good frememy he was, decided to help. The end result was a black Mini Coop Convertible with with purple lettering across the hood of the car stating 'Puppet-mobile' above an image of one of Kankuro's favorite puppets. He loved the car, he was just pissed at his friend and frenemy until he decided that it gave the car personality. (Ayame told him it gave the car personality before agreeing to go out with him. He loved Kiba and Sasori for the couple weeks after that.)

"Okay, we'll take my car, but I'm not wearing the 'Puppet Master' sports jacket!"

"But we made it just for you to wear in the car!" Kiba whined.

"I think you should wear it," Ayame said, while wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck, "It looks really good on you."

"Okay, I'll wear it."

The majority of the group just shook their heads at their easily persuaded friend.

"Alright, we only need one more car, so who's it gonna be?" Sakura asked the group.

"I guess I'll do it." Chouji offered.

With that settled the group started heading to the parking lot so they could get going. The girls had a full day of fun planned ahead.

"By the way," Deidera started.

"Congartulations on the two of you finally getting it on," Marinabelle continued.

"The sexual tension between you two was," Deidera went on.

"Suffocating," Marinabelle spoke again.

"To say the least." The two of them finished.

Itatchi and Kisame's eyes only got wider when Deidera ran ahead of them only to yell over his shoulder.

"Next time clean the cum out of the car if you're driving others around!"

"It was kind of, really disgusting." Marina agreed before going over to her cousins.

The group of high schoolers all showed some sort of amusement over their friends' embarassment; Deidera and Marinabelle always did have a knack for humilliating them for their own (and usually everyone else's) entertainment.

Itatchi, in his embarassment, saw his brother smirking at him while Naruto was almost doubled over in hysterical laughter. If he had to be publicly humillated in front of a group of people he had just met and some long time friends, then so did his little brother.

"Well everyone in the boys dorm heard the two of you going at it last night, Otouto!" The older Uchiha said, while pointing at Sasuke and Naruto.

That made everyone turn and look at the now blushing pair, before they started laughing and smirking all over again.

"Can we just go already?" Whined the blond boy.  
> <p>


End file.
